


Inexplicable

by tiny_mudkip



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon GO
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, I wrote this instead of studying, Light-Hearted, Pokemon, Some Humor, We'll see how long this is, maybe some angst?, mudkip is the cutest pokemon, this will get like zero attention i dont care
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21803872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_mudkip/pseuds/tiny_mudkip
Summary: Kasumi Hisakawa has been attacked by Team Rocket, but thankfully there's a certain person in the vicinity that can help her get her Pokémon back.
Relationships: Spark (Pokemon)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	1. Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written for the Pokémon Universe, so let's see how this goes! I hope you all like this, I've tried to make it light-hearted and fun, and I don't know how long it will be but let's enjoy the ride.

It had truly been a beautiful day to go outside and take a walk in the nature, enjoying the cool shadows that the many trees casted over anyone who visited their space. Nothing could go wrong, with the glistening rays of sun appearing through the leaves and all the flowers decorating each side of the man-made dirt road.

Even some small Pokémon had chosen to make an appearance, mostly bug and grass types, climbing up the tree trunks and observing the occasional passer-by with their usual chant. Kasumi had found them endearing, and her gaze often turned to them so she could either register them on her Pokédex or just contemplate their pretty aspects.

That had been her first mistake.

The startled yelp coming from her tiny Mudkip, Rio, alerted her that something was wrong, and there was where she made the second mistake: not running away. Instead, like some character out of a Western scary movie, Kasumi had thought it was better to go and explore for the cause of her Pokémon’s distress.

“Aha!” Someone had yelled, and then the world had turned upside down.

Quite literally. Kasumi had gone from standing in between two trees to hanging from her left foot, feeling the blood quickly rushing to her head. The small Mudkip kept yelping lightly, perched on the hood of her sweatshirt and holding on it as to not fall into the ground.

“This will only be a moment, Miss.” The same voice as before started talking, and then a man older than her appeared on her field of vision, the big R on his shirt making clear to whom he worked for.

“Team Rocket.” Kasumi spit, glaring at him with blazing eyes. The blood rush was making her dizzy, though, and didn’t let her think clearly of what her escaping options were.

The man exhibited a malevolent smile and crouched to pick up her bag from the floor, rummaging around it for a bit until he found what he wanted – her two Pokéballs. Inside, two of her companions rested peacefully, unaware.

“Hey! Stop! You can’t take them!” She started yelling furiously, outstretching her arms as if to hit him, but to no avail.

“I’ll be taking him too.” The thug just said, picking a third Pokéball and capturing Rio with it, despite the Pokémon’s reluctance. Kasumi felt tears starting to form on her eyes, whether they were from rage or from impotence was unclear.

“You thief! I’ll be reporting you to the police!” The trainer screeched, jerking around and trying to reach the rope tightening in her foot, unsuccessfully.

“See ya!” He waved happily and walked away, the three Pokéballs hidden away on his own bag and a disgusting smirk on his face, leaving the furious trainer behind.

Kasumi knew she had to act quickly, or she would likely die. There were no Pokémon left with her, she thought bitterly, and tears started to pile up on her eyes once again – what would the Team Rocket do to their beloved companions?

 _One thing at a time_ , she forced herself to think rationally.

Her cyan eyes soon found a tree right beside her where the rope was tied with a knot. It didn’t look too stable, just enough to keep her suspended in the air, and she wondered if she could reach it herself and just yank it open.

She had no option but to try.

“Hey!” A sudden yell startled her, and the trainer quickly turned her head as much as she could to see someone running from the direction of the dirt road, stepping between the trees where she had been earlier. “Is someone there?”

“Yes, here!” Kasumi shouted back, relief flooding her. Someone had come, and they didn’t seem to be part of Team Rocket. Maybe a fellow trainer?

The man who then appeared right in front of her didn’t look older than 25 and gave her the feeling she had seen him before. He had blonde hair that spiked out in all directions and dressed in mostly orange and back. As he got closer, Kasumi could see that he was wearing a yellow necklace with an image of a Zapdos in there. Probably a team Instinct trainer, then.

“Okay, hi, let me just a second.” He looked at her red face briefly – red from all the blood, mind you – and then glanced around until he found the knot in the tree. “Great, it’s not too complicated…” She heard him mutter to himself.

“What–” Kasumi started to ask, but was cut off by the man yelling his Pokémon’s name, which was a Jolteon.

The Jolteon, who looked a bit mischievous somehow, jumped towards the tree and held the rope between his little paws, just tugging at it until it came loose. Kasumi just had about half a second to process what has happened, until she started falling down.

Thankfully, she didn’t fall face-first into the ground – because that would have been humiliating – and instead was held by the man’s arms, which were stronger than she had thought.

And now they were face to face, too close.

“Thanks.” Kasumi breathed, earning a grin from the blonde.

“Anytime.”

He lowered her to the floor with ease, making the girl internally pout at the thought of not being near that particular scent anymore. It was hard to describe it, maybe a mix of male cologne, cinnamon and… was that electricity? Whatever the scent was, Kasumi didn’t have time to think it through, because a searing pain on her ankle distracted her quickly.

“Ow! Ow, ow.” She moaned in pain as her left foot touched the ground, just to be raised seconds after that so she was just standing on her right one. “Geez.”

“It looks a bit swollen.” The man observed, crouching down to inspect it closer as she used a nearby tree for support. “That rope left a mark, which will probably hurt for a while, and there was some flow cutting there at some point.”

Kasumi raised an eyebrow, unable to contain herself.

“What are you, a nurse?”

Many people would have taken it as an offence of some sort, but the blonde just chuckled lightly and stood straight again, regarding her with an amused look. Kasumi tried not to think too much about the fact that he was a good head taller than her.

“I work with injured Pokémon all the time.” He smiled, stretching out a hand. “Spark, nice to meet you.”

“Kasumi Hisakawa.” She replied, shaking his hand.

There was something about Spark that felt familiar, she couldn’t help but think... what could it be?

“Here’s your backpack, by the way,” he crouched down and picked the black bag from the floor, “you’re a trainer, aren’t you? Where are your Pokémon?”

Kasumi looked at the bag for a moment, processing the question, and then was filled with an immense rage and sadness, all at once. Her Pokémon were probably being treated badly at the Team Rocket’s hideout and there she was, making friends with a guy she had just met and asking herself pointless questions. She had to act, and she had to do it as soon as possible.

“They took them.” She replied, her face hardened. “I’m going to rescue them now.”

As she started limping towards the trees, backpack slung over one shoulder, Spark walked beside her, his Jolteon bouncing up and down alongside him. Kasumi didn’t care much for it, they probably were both going the same way.

“I’ll help you get your Pokémon back,” he suddenly spoke, smiling lightly at the look of disbelief she sent him, “if you first get a proper examination at the closest hospital.”

Kasumi felt compelled to refuse his help, after all, she had always worked alone and it had been fine, but she wasn’t an idiot either, and knew that going in search of the Team Rocket without a Pokémon to battle with was a stupid and reckless idea. Accepting Spark’s proposition was the only way to go, it seemed.

“Okay.” She finally gave in. “Thank you.”

Spark exhibited an almost blinding smile.

“Don’t worry about it.”


	2. Getting to know you

“Are you on a team?”

His question caught Kasumi a bit off guard; she had been focusing on not tripping over the fallen branches as she held onto Spark’s arm for support, so she needed a couple seconds to process his words.

“I became part of team Valor a couple weeks ago.” She finally answering, a shy smile on her face, “I know I don’t seem like it, but I like to think I’m tough and determined.”

“Qualities Candela appreciates.” Spark hummed with a small smile. “A pity, tough. I’ll have you know; team Instinct is the best.”

Kasumi arched her eyebrows, using her spare hand to push the lilac hair out of her face.

“I’d rather fight than breed Pokémon.” Was all she said, ignoring Spark’s winning smile.

“Oh, but Kasumi, breeding is simply the best part! You get to know the little ones, and I assure you they are always the cutest!”

The young woman shrugged, looking at the trees for a second before turning to him with a smirk.

“At least we can agree on something,” she commented, “team Mystic are assholes.”

To her surprise, Spark let out a loud laugh and even threw his head back, suddenly feeling the entire situation very amusing.

“Yeah, I think I agree.” He finally said, still chuckling a bit.

They reached the city in less than twenty minutes, to Kasumi’s relief, because she was very tired of having to limp through the forest and constantly stumbling over stuff on the floor – although she didn’t exactly mind Spark patiently catching her each time and letting her hold onto him.

His Jolteon jumped into the man’s shoulders and curled around his neck, as Spark smiled and petted his fur lightly.

“He doesn’t like to walk through the city streets,” the man explained with a soft smile, “gets his paws dirty.”

Kasumi looked at the Pokémon with amusement, until she was reminded of her own Eevee and sadness started eating her from within.

“I had an Eevee too.” She muttered, looking off into the distance and fighting back the tears. “Team Rocket took her along with my Mudkip and my Ralts. I hadn’t even nicknamed two of them…”

Spark put a comforting hand over her shoulder, a sad but determined look on his face too.

“Don’t worry, Kasumi. We’ll find them.”

She glanced up at him and felt hope fill her chest, as well as determination and fighting spirit. There was no time for sadness. She’d get her companions back, and Team Rocket would kiss her ass.

“Damn right we will.”

The city’s hospital wasn’t too busy at that time of day, thankfully, and the doctors were fast, so it didn’t take long before Kasumi was called and she separated from Spark, an encouraging smile from him sending her off. Didn’t he have anything else to do rather than stick around another trainer for the day?

“Take it slow for a few days and you’ll recover soon, Miss Hisakawa.” The doctor instructed her, wrapping a small bandage over her injured ankle. “Just don’t put too much weight on it.”

“Thank you.”

Of course, she wasn’t planning on ‘taking it slow’ or resting for some days, she had to rescue her Pokémon! Limping, the trainer left the doctor’s office and approached Spark, who was busy reading a magazine. When Kasumi approached, she saw it was an article about the team Mystic leader, Blanche.

“Hey.”

Spark almost jumped out of his skin, startled, and abruptly closed the magazine, throwing it into the pile resting on the table.

“Jesus, you scared me.” He said, putting a hand on his heart. “What’s the verdict?”

“To take it slow,” Kasumi made a face, showing her disagreement. “I intend on going to get my Pokémon anyways.”

“I intend on helping you, then.” Spark stood up with a smile and offered his arm so she could walk better. “Shall we?”

The two of them walked out into the midday sun, feeling its warmth. Noting that she hadn’t eating anything since the early morning, Kasumi got some berries from her bag and popped a couple onto her mouth, offering some to Spark.

“Do you know where to start?” He asked her after swallowing. She shrugged.

“I heard some rumours about a hideout deep within the forest, so we should start there.”

“Alright-o.”

Walking through the forest was easy – as much as it could be since Kasumi needed to be clinging on Spark a tad too embarrassingly for her liking – but finding the hideout wasn’t. The trees all looked the same, casting elongating shadows as dusk was approaching. It started to get colder, too, and Kasumi wished she had brought her jacket with her, instead of only dressing in a long-sleeved tee and jean overalls.

“They surely are good at hiding.” Kasumi muttered after a while, arms crossed in an attempt to get warmer. “Stupid idiots…”

“That’s redundant.” Spark commented with a small smile, probably trying to cheer her up a little. It wasn’t very effective, instead it made the trainer scoff. “I think we’re close, though. My instinct tells me they can’t be far.”

Kasumi shrugged, not really wanting to tell him that she didn’t believe in all that instinct thing. If she did, she would have been in that team.

It wasn’t until the sun fully set that they finally found the Team Rocket hideout, a peek of dark red appearing through the trees and betraying its existence. Kasumi held her breath and felt her heart start beating faster; usually beating the Rocket grunts was easy enough, but without Pokémon to rely on for fights, she felt strangely exposed and vulnerable.

“Stay behind me.” She suddenly heard Spark mutter through gritted teeth, and only hesitated for half a second before doing as told.

With the shadows partly covering his face and the concentration making him furrow his eyebrows, the Instinct trainer looked way more serious and focused than when Kasumi had first met him, and maybe even a little bit scary.

She certainly wouldn’t want to face him in a serious Pokémon battle.

The rustling of leaves gave away the first few grunts that approached them, but Spark was already at the ready with his Jolteon, electricity crackling all around them. Kasumi resigned herself to just watch as they took down every single enemy effortlessly, wishing it was her instead, fighting and winning.

A question started to arise on her head, but before she had time to even fully process that thought, a cackle coming from right behind them distracted both trainers.

“Why are you hiding? I’ve got you cornered now!” The guy smirked darkly, and Kasumi didn’t even have a second to react before he took out a Bulbasaur and used Vine Whip to tangle her up, gripping her neck tightly.

“Fuck you!” Kasumi spat breathlessly, struggling against the Pokémon’s attack that was constricting her. Behind her, Spark’s face contorted into a look of both worry and anger, and she felt him stretch an arm past her, a Pokéball held tightly on his hand.

A flash of light momentarily blinded her before a big Luxray appeared between Kasumi and the Bulbasaur. The Vine Whip disappeared as soon as it came, and so the young trainer was able to finally breathe.

“Are… Are you okay?!” Spark yelled above the battle sounds, commanding the two Pokémon at once.

“Yes! Focus!” She shouted back, knowing that they needed all their strength at that moment.

The battle didn’t last much longer than that, and soon every grunt had run away defeated, leaving behind the fainted Pokémon. Kasumi looked at them sadly, not understanding how could a trainer just abandon their injured companion like that.

“I’ve called for reinforcements,” Spark suddenly said, calling Luxray back into his Pokéball, “they shouldn’t take long to arrive.”

Kasumi nodded, casting a glance at their surroundings. They seemed to be alone for the moment, but there was still the hideout to explore. She only hoped her Pokémon were alright.

“Let’s go.”

Everything had grown dark as the sun fully set and the moon started glowing in the sky, making Kasumi feel rather uneasy. Spark was scouting the area a few feet ahead, his Jolteon, which she had learned was called Thunder, jumping from one place to another and yapping lowly. They finally reached the building; black with dark red stripes, and stood in front of the half-opened doors.

“Okay. I can step inside, fight whoever it is and you hang back here-” he started to formulate a plan, but Kasumi quickly cut him off.  
“No. I’m going with you.” She crossed her arms, seeing how Spark was about to protest. “It’s final.”

The blonde gave in, shrugging, but still insisted that she stayed behind him until they found her Pokémon. It was fair, after all, Kasumi was defensless against any Pokémon attacks.

There weren’t any grunts inside the hideout, which looked more like a warehouse than anything, but two figures stood in the shadows, waiting for them. Kasumi didn’t recognize them, although they seemed rather important, but it seemed like Spark knew them fairly well.

“Sierra and Cliff.” He spit at them, looking angrier than she would have thought he could be. It was kind of shocking, seeing someone so good-natured with such a menacing expression.

“Spark,” said a dangerous femenine voice, “it’s been long since we saw each other.”

“I’m going to stop you now.” He said, Thunder crackling with electricity right by his side, snarling at them, “once and for all.”

And so, as the doors slammed shut behind them, the battle began.


End file.
